Turbo's Story
by JMP Reality
Summary: Jennifer's blog this week and it's about programs' stories of life in their game and out. So far she got everyone in the arcade all, but one. Now Felix and Ralph now help find out about Turbo. This is taken place after Dreamers vs Reality. Will contain 80's Boyfriends.
1. Chapter 1

" _And so that Q-Bert's story. So here my question for today, 'What is your story when you were program and what is your current story now? And that is it. JMP dreaming out."_ Jennifer Packard finished her blog. Then she took off glasses and stretched in her chair. After she turned around in her chair.

That when she noticed her calendar and saw today date had written 'Date with Ralph.' "Oh, mods I forgot my date!" Jenn shouted then she fell out her chair. After that scrambled herself, fixed her wavy long orange hair into a neat ponytail, snapped a nice purple blouse on and skinny blue jeans with purple flats and ran out of her apartment.

However, she bumped into something hard which ruin her hair. "Why do I have a boulder in the middle of the forest?" the 'bad girl' mumbled and snapped her hair neat again. After that she noticed that it wasn't a giant rock she ran into, it was her boyfriend.

Jenn got flustered as she said, "Oh Ralphie Honey Boo, you came and pick me up. You're such a gentleman and so old fashion." The wrecker helped his girlfriend up and said, "You forgot our date. Didn't you?"

"What? No." the ex-gamer lied. Ralph just rolled his eyes and said, "And who calling old fashion Newbie." Jennifer smirked and joked, "That's name is a fighting word, Mr. Ham hands." The big guy just grinned and explained, "Well, would someone that old fashion do this to his date." and he picked up the redhead over his shoulder.

Jenn laughed, "Okay you win Ralph. Now put me down." Ralph grinned and said as he ran toward Dreamer vs Reality's train, "No can do Ms. Twinkle Toe. Not until we get to Felix's." After that, the train moved along.


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got on the Fix-it Felix Jr.'s train, Jenn (who was still Ralph's shoulder) said, "Ralph, come on. Let me see more than your cute back and back of your heels." Then she asked, "What surprise do you have in store for me?" After that she explained, "I know our date is on top of the penthouse because we discussed about it for days because it was the first time we met kind of."

Ralph just smirked and explained as he got off the trolley and headed toward the penthouse, "Just trust me Jenn. There more up there then you think." After he said, "Now hold on." and he climbed up the building. Once he made it to the top he told the ex-gamer, "Now close your eyes." which Jennifer did. Then the wrecker gently pulled the 'bad girl' off his shoulder and commanded excitedly, "Okay now open them."

Jennifer opened her eyes and was amazed. The top looked like a secret garden with a private dinner table perfect for the big guy and her. Then the wrecker pulled out the redhead's chair. Jenn just shook her head and grinned as she muttered, "Old fashion." and was going to sit down.

However as she took a seat, she glanced at Sugar Rush and thought of something. While she was still thinking, Ralph lift up the silver top from the silver trade and explained, "I made your favorite after Jacks gave the recipe and Felix had to fix it and my kitchen twice. So I give you, your Grandma Mabel's Spaghetti and meatballs."

However, Jenn didn't notice. She was too busy looking at Sugar Rush and thinking. Ralph got confused and asked, "Uh Jenn, are you okay?" The female program shook her head and said, "I'm fine. I was thinking."

Ralph service the pasta and said, "Uh oh, what are thinking about now?" Jenn just shrugged and explained, "Just thinking of my blog and it's about programs' stories." Next, she asked, "I was looking at Sugar Rush and I was wondering what turbo was like before he went into 'Road Blaster'."

The wrecker took a bite of the spaghetti and said, "Well I don't know much, but if you want to know about him you can ask Felix." Jenn was surprised and asked, "Felix? Really?" Ralph nodded and explained, "Yeah, him and Turbo were best friends," but after that, he smirked and commented, "Actually you can say they were more than friends." Next, he winked and Jenn said shockingly, "OMGC! Really?"

"Ralph! No! Don't tell her!" a voice said with fear behind one of the rooftop's bush. "Felix!? Are you spying us?" The handyman got out behind the plant and explained himself, "I just want to see if how the date was going." Then he told the wrecker, "Now don't talk about Turbo to her."

"So it is true," Jenn said excitedly. Felix couldn't deny it so he gave in and explained, "Yes Turbo and I did hang out and we may have been more than friends." Then the fixer looked down with blush on his face. "Felix there nothing to be ashamed of, I'm bisexual too."

"You are?!" Ralph asked with shock. Jenn nodded and explained, "Yeah, my first girl crush was Zelda and I had tons of girlfriends back at college." The wrecker stared at his girlfriend with shock as Jenn put a comforting hand on the handyman's shoulder and said, "Just start from the beginning." Felix took a deep breath and told the story, "Okay, it started when Turbo Time first plug-in in 1983."


End file.
